11 NINJA'S ?
by 4 BIG HATERS
Summary: after a year of school, Randy found another ninja but not just one but 9, he is a 10th ninja who is the 11th you say read the story to see it, the Ninja's face bigger problems, the fights, pain, sacrifices, not knowing what happening they stand side by side
1. Chapter 1

RANDY P.O.V

shoot i'm almost late, Howard won't be here

so let's do this, come on, I went straight in school, went to my locker

grab some stuff, and was currently running but then

oh no

"CRASH", I hit a girl she had blonde hair, her eyes were light blue

she had her blue and black hood on, her hair was in a ponytail but a few strands of her hair

slipped out, she got up and I look in her hand, she has the same Nomicon, but it was blue

then she shoved it in her bag and hiss at me, weird

then the same girl was right over there she had green eyes, she had a green hood

but it was down, seriously, wait the juice, the girl with green eyes her hair is a braid

and has a white hairband, then the two of them look at each other, I get it they're twins

then I hid behind a small space, the two of them ran away, I squeeze out and followed

them, they stop behind the school, and then they vanish, how?

I feel a small hatch, I pull it and I fell in a hole

"THUMP", I landed on my head

"ow" I moaned in pain

the I see the twins looking at me, the blue one was emotionless and the green one was smiling

I look around and see 9 teens [including the twins], a guy with black hair had a Aqua scarf around, and he was smirking

what the juice, next was purple, the guy was weird he was sipping tea, what the juice would drink tea

yellow guy was texting, oh come on, next one was a white, the girl had red hair and a white and black hairband was right on top

she had red eyes, they look soft, next was orange, the guy was paying no intention, he was playing games

and a girl next to him was a pink hair girl with grey eyes, and a guy who has pitch black hair and black eyes

"hi, your the red ninja right" the green girl asked

"ninja, what no" I fidgeted

she help me up

"is okay, is pretty weird, _I'm Venus"_ the green eye girl spoke

"that's Viper" she pointed at the blue eye girl

"i'm Randy" I gave up, and put my hand out she shook it

then she smiled,

then the other 8 got up and shook my hand even Viper

"I'm Felisha" the Pink one shouted, then the orange guy slap his forehead

"oh yeah, I'm Ian" the orange shook my hand, then the Aqua one said

"I Ryan", then the Purple one came up and said

"I'm Jake", then the yellow one shook my hand

"I'm Josh", the Black hair guy said

"I'm Harry", then the red head come up and said

"I'm Hailey" ,

AFTER SCHOOL

"Cunningham you missed a whole day of school" Howard came up

"sorry it's a secret" I replied

then a skater pass through us, then the skater stop in front of us

"Randy, mission" it was Viper

I know because she had her hood on, then she drag me off

"..."

I turn into my ninja self, and she turn into a black and blue ninja

"this mission is about your evil side" she said

AT THE MEETING ROOM

"so I stand here" I ask

"yes" Venus replied

okay, I step in the white circle, and then they start to chant

_bring out the evil side_

_death, angel, demons, angel _

_the wings are cut, it means your chains are cut_

_cut out to be free, to let your true self out_

_the evil side of your heart_

then another me came out, it was my evil side, but he wasn't evil anymore

just dark, he snickered


	2. Chapter 2

HOWARD P.O.V

Cunningham is up to something and I'm going to find out

RANDY P.O.V

the Viper continue

_reaper of the dead, bring out_

_Nomi the Nomicon of the red_

_ninja, master of the red dragon_

then a guy with pink hair came out with a sword

I guess he is Nomi

I heard coughing

everyone was kneeling beside Viper

"Viper you know you can't chant in your ninja form" Venus whimpered

then the pink hair guy kneeled beside Viper

"I see your a dark shadow, you shouldn't chant at all" Nomi spoke out loud

"eh, i'm a risk taker" she replied, she got up and change back, and she left

I look behind and see him, my dark shadow

"well I ain't caring but my name is Rage, i'm you" he pointed at me

I grunted,

"Randy sorry but this is your partner, not so evil Rage" Hailey spoke up

ugh why...

HOWARD P.O.V

I was currently spying on Randy, wait there's another one

nope that just the evil one, wait a minute the EVIL ONE

RANDY P.O.V

"so who's the blue chick, who set me free" Rage ask me

"she's Viper" I replied

"aw snap, she's cute" he spoke

I rolled my eyes, he is so annoying

"wait" Rage spoke

"someone is spying on us" he spoke again

i wear my ninja mask, and he wear rage ninja mask

then Nomi poof up

"it's Howard" he spoke

i hit my face, ugh, i guess i better tell him the truth

i went straight and see Howard

"so Ninja, why is your evil side there" he pointed at Rage

before i could answer, blue smoke bomb was everywhere

i found myself on the roof,

i look around and Viper was on top too, with Howard?

"so i guess this idiot, was the first one to found out?" she spoke

"not cool dude" Howard pointed at Viper, she was currently in her Ninja form

"who are you calling DUDE," Viper took of her mask, and she was back with her ponytail

jean mini skirt, stripes pants,

Howard fainted, and she hiss

i was laughing wile she gave him a big powerful punch, to wake up

HOWARD P.O.V

3 HOURS LATER

finally, me and Cunningham are playing punch the grave

oh yeah, until i saw Rage and Viper talking together, if you not knowing

i may have a slight crush on her,

i sighed, then

"I WON, OH YEAH" Cunningham shouted

"oh shoot, i have to go, go to train with Viper" he said, while leaving his house

wait his training with Viper


	3. Chapter 3

RANDY P.O.V

"ouch" i shouted

Viper beat me, she good, but Howard seem more sensitive

"let's take a break" Viper spoke, she gave me a hand

and she help me got up, Venus was training with Nomi,

Hailey and Ryan are sparing with each other, me and Viper

went out of the blue Nomichon world, then me and Viper walk down the hallway

and a gigantic monster came out, is that Theresa, we dodge the attack

she was after Viper,

then when we both hide i change into the ninja while she change into the blue ninja

"so you know her" i ask

"no" Viper replied

then she took out a sythe it was black, then she swing and defend herself with it

i help her

"Ninja slice" i shouted, but then failed

then Theresa hit me with her tentacle, i land on the lockers

"Ninja rest" i mumbled, then as Theresa was going to do the final blow

Viper was in front of me, she didn't even bleed, then the other 9 ninja [ rage is in it]

came in, then they all took out their weapon, Venus one was the same as Viper's, accept it white

then Venus eyes were glowing green,

"PHANTOM SHADOW" she shouted, and disappear, she reappear on Theresa and she cut her

Theresa turn back, and ran away crying, i sighed

Venus was helping Viper walk, i guess the final blow went through her

AT THE MEETING CLUB

"Viper you should be more careful, that thing could have killed you" Venus pouted

then Viper rub her head

"how could a shadow die" Viper laugh

"Viper, Venus right" Ryan spoke up

"you only agree with her because you like her, don't you Ryan~" Viper tease him

"i do not" Ryan shouted while his face was totally red

Viper snickered

then laugh at him

Randy was thinking why would Theresa change, i thought they were fine

maybe she was jealous, nah can't be


	4. Chapter 4

RANDY P.O.V

there's so many giant lizard, and all of us were let say fighting

"gross!" Felisha scream, there were green goo on the ground

"what is this stuff" Venus pouted, because she step on one of them

"let's push that aside and finish this" Viper spoke while she swing her Sythe

at the lizards, thank goodness everyone evacuate, and now 11 of us are fighting

this, then everyone back up, when Viper and Venus stand side to side

the pointed their sythe, then they scream

"PHANTOM BALANCE" they cut all of them in half, Ryan then came up to Venus and said

"good job", Venus and Ryan left, while Hailey and Harry are taking the scrap and burn it

Felisha wanted to get clean, Ian said that he wanted to finish the combo level in his game

Jake and Josh [ it sounded like Drake and Josh, we love that show], wanted to destroy more stuff

and Howard was giving me weird face signals

AT THE ARCADE

"tell me why your evil side is here" Howard grumbled

"yeah, he follows me around" I told him a lie , the only reason his here is because Viper is going to vs him

in laser tag

AT LASER TAG

me and Viper are one team, while Howard and rage in in another, me and Viper were hiding

then, she black flip and shoot at Howard, then it was Rage and her

they both circle each other until

she black flip again, and grab my hand, and slide me across the field and I shoot rage

"we won!" I shouted and Viper chuckled

4 HOUR LATER

"you only won because of her" Howard grumbled

Rage went back in the nomicon, Viper went back home

Howard won't stop complain

"dude what's going on" I ask him

"is just, you been hanging with all the 11 ninja's more with Viper" he replied, when he said Viper name

I swear I saw him blush, then I heard music

what's going on?

I feel a very similar presence

I look up and something past through the night sky

I heard very similar chuckle too, I look again

someone jumping on the roof's, I block out everything around me and concentrate the mysterious person

10 MINUTES LATER

"can we go back, i'm sleepy" the green eye person ask

"alright" the blue eye person replied, then a green puff of smoke came out of nowhere

I wonder whoare they, they were wearing chains on their leg, both of them had a hood on

it wasn't a jacket but it was really long, and their hair were really long too, if i'm not mistaken

they both were blonde's,

"Cunningham, are you listening to me" Howard ask

"did you see that?" I asked, and Howard shook his head


	5. Chapter 5

RANDY P.O.V

"cunninham there's nothing there, let's go" Howard spoke

I saw them, t was really clear, I grab Howard arm, and turn into the ninja

I ump on the building chasing them, I think they realise I was following them

because they started to run faster, I ran more faster, when I catch up

I yank one of the girls cloak, then she start to trip, she tumbled down,

I was still holding her cloak, and I fell with her too to a dark alley

way to go ninja, I landed on top of her, I was facing her covered face

I realised I was really close to her face, I think she passed out,

I carry her in my arm, then someone shouted, "V WHERE ARE YOU" it was the other one

then I jump on top of the buildings again carrying the girl

when I got up a guy was with the other one, then I gave him the girl

"V you okay" the girl ask the passed out girl, okay this is confusing

I just feel bad for hurting her, but I saw sky blue eyes

NAXT DAY

"come on Howard, i'm sorry for leaving you behind" I apologised to Howard

"whatever, is not like the world was ending, you were just running after an innocent girl that you make her fell" Howard replied

I give up, when we were at the hallway, Viper had a broken arm,

I hide again to see and here what they're saying

"V you know you could have gotten hurt by Randy, maybe we should leave Leo to collect-" Venus was interrupted

"shush, I fell someone is spying on us" Viper spoke

then both of them left

"oh my juice, they're those girls in the night" I almost blurted out

I look at my nomicon, it was glowing

"alright what is it this time"

then I open the book

I was inside the book, Nomi was drinking Tea while Rage was training

"Randy, do you know about the Phanthom?" Nomi ask

"No" I replied

"heh, you didn't know the lengendary soul taker" Rage laughed

"you mean like the grim reaper" I ask

"kinda, the Phantom has three kids, one name is Leo and the other two are Venus and Viper" Nomi spoke

"wait they kill people" I shouted

"no they take the people who died already and bring their soul to the judger" Rage replied

NIGHT TIME

I was spying the again, I really want to see what going on

they were on top of the only cherry blossom tree

then I see them fighting in their cloaks,

"Jasper don't do it" Venus shouted[ she was wearing the green cloak]

"If I can't rule the world, I will end it" a guy who has blonde hair red snaky eye shouted

I smoke bomb in there

"RANDY" Venus shouted, they were chained to the ground

then I felt dizzy, this Jasper guy started to glow a was pointing an arrow at me

then I heard 'clink', everything was slow, then someone jumping in front of me, that person was sucking all the negative power

then I heard crying and shouting, Venus was screaming and crying, if Venus is there,

Viper was in front of me, then Jasper scream and turned to dust

the black circle disappear, Viper fell on the ground

Venus chains were gone, then Venus pushed me away and she took off Viper hood

her face had a crack, then a guy came out and said

"Viper, Venus let's go home", Venus glared at me, then all three of them disappeared

I notice I was crying, why did she save me

"WHY DID SHE SACRIFICE HERSELF" I shouted, then someone touch my shoulder

"let's get you back" it was Rage, I can't stop crying

when I got back Rage went back into the Nomicon, I look in the sky before I went in, I heard all the screaming, crying and Viper

then he started to circle me down and a black line circled me, the girls were chained to the ground


	6. Chapter 6

RANDY P.O.V

the next day was a bust, Viper and Venus didn't came school, and i'm scared

I wouldn't talk to anyone, not the ninja's not Howard,

the sky was deep grey, everything there was glum, it fit perfectly my day

then when school end, I saw a fimilliar blue cloak, I started to follow it

I change into a ninja and start to follow, where's the there two

I see she still have chains, she doesn't have her sythe, when she stop running

she just sat down at the cliff, with the cherry blossom tree

then she spoke

"Randy, you don't need to hide, I know your there", so she knows

I sat next to her, I see the bandaged covering her crack

the wind blew her hood down, I see her blue eyes

"Viper i'm sorry for endangering you" I spoke

"is okay, I had to do it anyway, is the only way to stop Jasper" she replied

"but why did Venus was so angry at me" I ask

"because me and Venus was supposed to do it together, if one of us do it alone, it may cause a serious damage, but I'm a dark shadow, it cause me a crack" she replied

I sighed, I lay down on the grass, and Viper too lay down, next to me

we both look up in the sky, we laughed and tell jokes that day, then when night came

Viper left, and I walk home, oh man I forgot to ask her why did she save me

then I saw three shadows in the sky

there were cloaks, one was green, second was black, strange, the cloak moved

I changed into a ninja and jump up, I see Venus and a guy I think he is Leo, they were injured, then I heard something clink

Viper fighting alone, I wanted to help but this is her fight, and now I know that

Viper swing her sythe, tight at the monster head, then she started to do this dance move, a bit girly but then a white circle surround her

then her eyes were no longer blue, it was white, then she swing her sythe right at him, she cut him in half

then it shows a boy, maybe 10 years old, he was sobbing

Viper sat next to him and said

"I know your scared, I know you don't wan to leave you family, but you can always wait" Viper spoke

then the boy stop crying and hug Viper, then they both stand up

the other two who were injured, open a portal

and all 4 of them went in,

"THAT WAS BRUCE" I shouted


	7. Chapter 7

_jealousy rebound_

RANDY P.O.V

THE NEXT DAY

"she was so cool" I told Howard what happened that night

then Howard and me hit someone, it was Viper and Venus, she had her hood on,

I can see her headphones under her hood, Viper gave me a hand, then just as I touch

her skin, I felt my heart flutter, then Viper and Venus left, I could hear them talking

"you do like Ryan" Viper tease her twin, I just can't explain, that feeling made me like I wanted it be forever

AT THE NINJA ROOM

all the boys were here, Ian look really bored, the girl were out, and it was just us guys

Jake was reading a book, Ryan was smelling a green scarf, Harry was doing a school work

Josh was using headphones, wait it has the same symbol except it was Aqua, Viper one was dark blue

the symbol was a heart, weird Josh was looking really happy, then out of nowhere a pink hair girl attack Ian

Felisha, Hailey was chewing gum, and sit next to Harry, Viper jump around, I guess she look really happy

Viper had her headphones, picking a song, she had her hood down, it was really cool looking at her blonde

hair, when she sat down, Josh then sat next to her, I too sat next to her, she was at the middle

I glared at Josh, to back off, Felisha was playing video games with Ian

**sorry for the late update, this is more late than the other one, Physco is already falling asleep**

**~Chainsaw Man**

**~One way Death**

**~Bloody Death**

**~Half asleep Physco**


	8. Chapter 8

**Physco: I hate April fools day, they put spitball in my pretty ponytail hair, and today was the worst**

**One way Death: today apparently, we all were going home, until one of my friend april fooled us**

**Chainsaw Man: that guy, he made me so mad, he switch our name tag, that was on our sport bags, I had my soccer shoes and my football jersey in it**

**Bloody Death: I had my balley shoes, in case umbrella in it, **

**Physco: since me and One way Death sports bag colour was the same, it was blue, and Chainsaw Man and Bloody Death are green**

**they switch them up, If you know, today was raining really heavily**

**Bloody Death: Me and Physco were walking on a pathway, there were no shelter, we would always walk there it was a really long way**

**then it started to rain, I was checking my sportbag and what did I found, Chainsaw Man Jersey and his football shoes in it**

**Physco: I found One way Death jersey and his gloves, and smelly socks**

**Chainsaw Man: I was using it to practise with my friends, instead I found balley shoes, and a hot pink umbrella**

**One way Death: I found a grim reaper costume in Physco bag**

**Physco: what, it was for my infocomm club and you know it, well then Bloody Death drop her glasses somewhere, we were lost in the rain, I felt like throwing up**

**then after that I found myself kneeling on the pat way, wow it was super sad**

**BloodyDeath: when I found my glasses I trip on Physco, and I fell, this is why we hate April fools**

**so were sorry that we can't post anything on fairy tail adventure and assassin heart, and more I guess, that were written by Physco and one way death**


End file.
